Practicante del amor
by Yuu-Link
Summary: Cuando Link, un joven que no conoce el amor se encuentra con una nueva compañera, las cosas van a cambiar para bien o quizá, para mal. /Primer Fic pase y lean/
1. Prologo

Es mi primer Fic, se aceptan críticas constructivas.

The Legend Of Zelda no me pertenece, escribo historias sin fines de lucro.

Universo Alterno (U.A)/(A.U)

Personajes: Imagen de Zelda Twilight Princess

Historia Original de: Yuu-Link

Todo es Narrado a vision de Link (Link's Pov/ Point Of View )

Entonces una vez aclarado todo, que comience.

* * *

**Practicante del amor**

_Prologo_

* * *

Link's Pov

Acepto que no estoy hecho para el amor… que de verdad no me gustan las cursilerías, el 14 solo es para el beneficio de los comerciantes, sucio y despreciable negocio que saca ganancia de los tontos que se enamora… Tampoco tiene sentido que cada tonta chica gaste su efectivo en un hombre… en cualquier tipo de carita linda…

Todos creen que soy un amargado imbécil que arruina el día de san Valentín a otros, incluso Ilia me dice que soy un insensible… No veo por qué celebrar una fecha tan tonta…

No importa cuánto me critiquen… cuanto me odien, cuanto me desprecien… me viene dando lo mismo.

De todos modos… aquellos que se han ido de mi vida… y otros que llegan, siempre han sido diferentes a mi… y jamás comprenderán que para mi San Valentín no significa nada, más que otro día, como cualquiera…

Ya no sé si es malo ser diferente a los demás o es un crimen pensar diferente… el amor… no es más que una simple fantasía…

* * *

Un prologo muy corto nwn espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos luego lectores. Un saludo cordial

-Yuu-Link


	2. Sentimiento Inconsciente

Es mi primer Fic, se aceptan críticas constructivas.

The Legend Of Zelda no me pertenece, escribo historias sin fines de lucro.

Universo Alterno (U.A)/(A.U)

Personajes: Imagen de Zelda Twilight Princess

Historia Original de: Yuu-Link

Todo es Narrado a vision de Link (Link's Pov/ Point Of View )

* * *

**Practicante del amor**

_Episodio I: Sentimiento Inconsciente_

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera, yo leía un libro… pero llego el profesor Buhel y anuncio que alguien nuevo había ingresado.

El nombre de la chica era Zelda, escuche, aun seguía sin retirar la vista de mi libro, cuando de repente escuche que llamo mi atención.

-"¡Link!" tomo mi libro y luego me dejo ver a la chica "Te dije que serás su guía en la escuela por una semana" Anuncio molesto el profesor.

-"¿¡Qué!?" Brame "¿Por qué yo?"

-"Porque eres el único que no tiene malas intenciones con esta muchachita" se retiraba, pero antes volteo "Y porque siempre estás en la luna" Luego de eso todos comenzaron a reírse.

Sonó la campana. Fue extraño que llegara justamente en el descanso.

-"Mucho gusto" sonrió dándome la mano "Tal vez te importe poco… pero el tramite fue largo por eso llegue…"

-"Mira, yo solo te guiare por obligación, no somos amigos, que eso quede claro" Ignore su gesto.

-"Que amargado eres Link" Menciono Ilia "No tienes que ser grosero"

-"No estoy siendo grosero" Le dije "Solo aclaro algunas cosas" Me pare frente a Ilia para mostrarle la cara.

-"Creo que él tiene razón" Dijo ella "Solo por obligación tiene que hacerlo" comento sin disgusto alguno "Entonces… Link, si así puedo llamarte…"

-"¡Sí!" dije precipitadamente

-"Espero que seas un buen guía" Me limite a mirarle los ojos.

* * *

Conforme pasaba la semana junto a ella me di cuenta que teníamos mucho en común, como la lectura, ella siempre pasaba el día leyendo libros parecidos a los míos… al principio pensé que se burlaba de mi, pero luego pude ver que algunos libros no los había leído aun…

-"Ese libro es muy interesante" Menciono "Es mi favorito"

-"Ha… no sabía, también es mi favorito…" No la mire, pues me importaba más mi lectura.

-"¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que estas solo porque estar acompañado de otros es muy aburrido"

¿De verdad alguien me había comprendido? Mire de reojo, y ella solo se limitaba a observarme, únicamente leía y decía las cosas que pensaba.

-"Entonces… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" Dio la vuelta a la página.

-"Pues… casi das en el blanco" Sonreí un poco "La única verdad es que realmente tengo amigas, pocas… Ilia y Midna son mis únicas amigas"

-"Uhmm… Pues…" Entonces sentí su mirada "Solo tienes dos amigas…"

-"Sí… " Le mire "¿Tú también lo quieres ser?"

-"No sé qué significo para ti" Sonrió y volvió a su libro "Ya ha pasado más de una semana y aun sigues conmigo"

No pude decir nada. Era verdad, me sorprendí y luego mire mi celular, efectivamente, ya era una semana y media –"No me di cuenta… no vayas pensar que yo…"

-"¿Te sientes cómodo con mi presencia?" Cerró el libro y luego me miro.

-"¡Claro que no!" Me puse nervioso "¡Te dije que no te hagas ideas!"

-"¿Ah, sí?" Se acerco a mí, con delicadeza, se sentó en mis piernas, de frente "Yo siento que me estas mintiendo…"

-"¿_A esto se refería el profesor Buhel con que soy el único sin malas intenciones a esta tipa? ¿Qué clase de mujer hace insinuaciones tan atrevidas?_" Pensé"_Pero la única con intenciones malas es ella" _Luego me aleje, me pare y di dos pasos hacia atrás "No vas a conseguir nada conmigo… no me aprovecho así de ninguna chica…"

-"Eso dices ahora Link…" Se paro frente a mí y luego me tomo una mano.

Rápidamente me sonroje y jale mi mano, separándome más de ella – "¿Qué tratas de hacer Zelda?"

-"Pues…" Bajo su mirada "Es que yo…" Subió su mirada y estaba riéndose.

-"¿Qué…? Esto…" Mi cara se amargo totalmente, todo había sido un abroma, sospeche a tales sonrisas, todo había sido divertido para ella "Una broma…"

-"Al fin te das cuenta" Menciono poniendo sus manos en la cintura "Aunque no es mentira ni una broma que me gustas un poquito"

-"¿¡Qué estás diciendo tonta!?" Se había acercado a mí, estábamos cara a cara, resbale al tratar de alejarme, caí y ella únicamente sonrió mas.

-"Nervioso… Hasta caíste, eres muy gracioso" Se sentó a mi lado, yo aun estaba tirado sorprendido y nervioso.

-"Yo… De verdad te falta un tornillo" Me senté a su lado.

-"No conoces el amor… Yo tampoco, pero me gustaría descubrirlo…" Me mira pícaramente, yo solo desvió la mirada.

-"Ni creas que conmigo vas a descubrir esa cosa" Mi cara seguramente reflejaba desprecio infinito.

-"Nadie sabe que depara el futuro Link" Puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-"¡Hey!" Su lógica era indiscutible… ¿¡De que hablo!? Eso era inaceptable "Dame mi espacio personal, señorita atrevida"

-"Quizá termines enamorado de alguien que no esperabas" Retiro su cabeza de mi hombro de manera molesta.

-"Ya te dije que para mí el amor únicamente es algo torpe… sin sentido" La mire de reojo "Además, acabo de conocerte, tampoco me enamorare de la noche a la mañana, menos de ti. Eres la chica más rara que conozco…" En ese instante, me di cuenta de que era tan rara como yo, incluso si era tan atrevida, jamás le veía hablar con otras personas… Quizá estar con alguien tan rara o más que yo, no era tan malo, incluso podía decirse que era algo divertido.

-"No te vas a arrepentir" Me miro y sonrió "A propósito… gracias por el cumplido, ser rara no es malo… para mi es mejor ser diferente a los demás, eso me hace única y especial"

-"¿De cuándo a acá una persona sonríe por ser diferente?"

-"Tu lo haces todo el tiempo"

-"Yo…"

-"No importa cuánto te miren o critiquen, no importa que digan que eres un amargado o que solamente te la pasas negras" Agacho la mirada "Para mi eres divertido me agradas"

Fue el momento en que me di cuenta que había sentido por primera vez que el corazón daba un brinco, un extraño sentimiento de calidez… algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida… ¿Qué será?

_**-Continuara**_

* * *

Bueno n.n Espero que les agrade, que no les haya aburrido…

Nos leemos luego.


	3. EL secreto de invierno

Es mi primer Fic, se aceptan críticas constructivas.

The Legend Of Zelda no me pertenece, escribo historias sin fines de lucro.

Universo Alterno (U.A)/(A.U)

Personajes/Imagen/Estilo: Zelda Twilight Princess

Historia Original de: Yuu-Link

Agradezco mucho el primer review que tuve de DanyG 23… Espero que te agrade…Gracias por tu sugerencia... decidí quitar las comillas y poner solo guiones... es mas cómodo.

Todo es Narrado a visión de Link (Link's Pov/ Point Of View)

* * *

Practicante del amor

El secreto de invierno.

* * *

**_-"¿De cuándo a acá una persona sonríe por ser diferente?"  
-"Tu lo haces todo el tiempo"  
-"Yo…"  
-"No importa cuánto te miren o critiquen, no importa que digan que eres un amargado o que solamente te la pasas negras" Agacho la mirada "Para mi eres divertido, me agradas"_**

**_Fue el momento en que me di cuenta que había sentido por primera vez que el corazón daba un brinco, un extraño sentimiento de calidez… algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida… ¿Qué será?_**

_Había pasado un mes desde entonces… ella jamás volvió a mencionar nada sobre aquello, pero me seguía, claro, ambos estábamos demasiado concentrados en sus asuntos… aunque de vez en cuando… conversábamos un poco._

* * *

-Cuando pienso en ella, de una o de otra forma logro sonrojarme, que asco de reacción –le digo a mi pequeña hermana Aryll. Bueno… ya es una chica de 15.

-No entiendo por qué eres tan extraño, eso que sientes es gusto… seguramente la chica te gusta.

-¿Gustarme? – Hice unas cuantas muecas – Tu debes estar bromeando, ¿Por qué pensé que hablar contigo seria lo correcto?

-Haz lo que se te dé la gana… todo lo que me has contado tiene una razón – Salí del cuarto de Aryll, para dirigirme al mío.

Entre, cerré la puerta, me quite mi sudadera y me tire boca abajo a la cama.

-Amor… ¿Qué será lo que quiere Zelda conmigo? – Deje mi cara contra la almohada un rato, no me di cuenta cuando me dormí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, que era sábado, desperté. Sentí muy pesado el cuerpo y cuando voltee, mi sorpresa fue ver a esa intrusa en mi cuarto, en vestido corto, encima mío.

-¿¡Pero qué cosa haces de esta manera!? – Ambos caímos al suelo, de la sorpresa, ella abajo, yo arriba – No. Mas bien, ¿¡Por qué estas en mi casa!? ¿¡Quién demonios te dejo entrar!?

-Pues… Intentaba despertarte de una forma cómica, lo conseguí, vengo a pedirte una cita y una chica bajita, de cabello alborotado y rubio me dejo entrar…

Mi sangre hervía - ¡Aryll! – Grite enfurecido.

-¡Yo no fui! – tras ese comentario, comenzó a reírse, eso había sido a propósito, la conozco bien.

-Mocosa… – gruñí – ¡Ya me las pagaras!

-Entonces Link…

-Olvídalo, solo diré cuatro palabras… Sal – señale con un dedo – De – nuevamente – Mí – De nuevo - ¡Casa!

-Pero Link… ¿Sabes cuánto me costó saber donde vivías?

-No quiero saberlo, no me interesa, ¡Solo sal ya! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! – Comencé a empujarla hacia la salida.

-¡Oye! Eres un grosero hermano – Dijo esa mocosa rubia…

-Mira, si es tu invitada, el que se va soy yo… a mi cuarto, intenta entrar y ya verás – dije.

-A quien se lo dices – preguntaron a la par.

-¡A LAS DOS! – solo se escucho la puerta que azote.

-Vaya genio que tiene…

-Pues… siempre es así de agrio, más si se molesta por las mañanas.

-Ya veo…

* * *

Una vez estaba solo y encerrado en mi habitación me senté en la cama, mire mi celular, el reflejo hacia que notara mi cara roja.

-degenerada, pervertida… atrevida…. Nunca me enamoraría de alguien tan imprudente.

**_"Aunque no es mentira ni una broma que me gustas un poquito"_**

Comencé a recordar, volví a poner mi cara en la almohada…

**_"Nadie sabe que depara el futuro Link"_**

-Te crees muy sabia ¿no?

**_"Quizá termines enamorado de alguien que no esperabas"_**

-¡jamás! – Ahora estaba todo sudoroso, me mire al espejo, tenía la expresión más tonta del mundo…

-¿Qué pasa contigo Link?… Bien sabes que el amor no es para ti… recuerda lo que paso con Malon… no fue la mejor experiencia del mundo…

* * *

_Si, alguna vez caí en eso llamado amor… jamás alguien pensaría que si… fue hace mucho tiempo, yo tenía 12…_

_Malon era una niña muy tierna, carismática, divertida… me encantaba salir a jugar con ella…_

_Lo más divertido era ir a caballo, recuerdo muy bien que siempre pasábamos los días jugando en su yegua, epona… era increíble pasear de vez en cuando… fueron los mejores dos años de mi vida… pero cuando cumplimos 14….Pasaron muchas cosas en la familia de Malon… sus padres se divorciaron… Malon se fue con su padre Talon…_

_Jamás volví a verla… ella se había ido lejos a la región de Latoan, fue muy triste, yo jamás volví a saber sobre de ella… o su padre…_

* * *

Me senté de espaldas a la puerta de mi habitación – Esa es la razón por la cual no puedo volverme a enamorar de nadie más… el dolor… no podría soportarlo nuevamente… ¿Qué haré si Zelda se va?...

-Yo jamás me iré de tu lado Link… - escuche su voz seria, ella estaba tras de la puerta.

Me sorprendí, voltee a la puerta… no tenia agallas de abrirla…

-Yo… Jamás me iré de tu lado… tampoco quisiera que el que se vaya seas tú… es tonto pensar… que amas a alguien… que no te ama… Soy una tonta…

No podía creerlo, ella estaba declarando sus sentimientos, me sentí estúpido de gritarle tantas veces… era cuestión de tiempo… para que ella lo dijera…

-Sin embargo, también es triste no saber nada de esa persona, comprendo cómo te sientes… yo he pasado por lo mismo… hace mucho tiempo… conocí a un niño… su cabello era rubio cenizo, sus ojos zarco… jamás voy a olvidar ese invierno…

¿Rubio cenizo? ¿Ojos zarco…? Un segundo… ¿Esta describiéndome?

-Pero… seguramente ella te recuerda… eso, es reconfortante para ti… pero yo se que… Él me ha olvidado completamente… incluso olvido todo lo que hicimos juntos, un invierno de diversión… todo eso… quedo enterrado en la nieve infinita de Snowpeak…

No podía decir nada… ¿de quién hablaba…?

-Solo te quedas cayado… comprendo que no entiendas de que hablo…

Invierno… Snowpeak… busque bajo mi cama, una caja llena de cosas de mi infancia, había una cajita color azul muy peculiar que jamás había abierto desde entonces… decía /Mis vacaciones de invierno por Link 6 años/ escrito con crayola… en la cajita rectangular había muchas cosas, una pulsera color verde, unas piñas de pino, un par de cubitos de maderas quemados y finalmente, debajo del todo una fotografía mía con una niña rubia muy bonita y una carta. También había un collar con una piedrita en forma de trifuerza, incompleta de atrás, que me pareció haber visto antes en otra parte. La carta decía así.

* * *

_Querido amigo Link… _

_Como ya has visto en el sobre pido que abras esta carta cuando regreses de tus vacaciones, han sido las vacaciones de invierno más divertidas d mi vida, me divertí mucho jugando contigo, todo fue de lo mejor… jamás olvidare nuestro encuentro y espero que la siguiente ves volvamos a vernos…. _

_Además creo que has sido el primer chico que robo mi corazón, pues cada que toco tu mano siento que mis mejillas se tornan rojas… mi madre dijo que eso es amor… así que lo único que puedo decirte es que te amo… _

_Por favor, porta siempre este collar, te va a proteger de cualquier mal y desgracia, además cuando nos veamos y se junten sabrás que eres la otra mitad de mi trifuerza, como me has dicho tú la otra vez. La pulsera verde simboliza que eres valiente y audaz…_

_Espero con ansias nuestro reencuentro, ¡está prohibido olvidarme…! _

_-Tú querida amiga Zel…_

* * *

¡No puede ser! ¡Cómo puedo ser tan imbécil…!

Rápidamente grite su nombre, mas bien, como solía llamarla -¡ZEL! - abrí la puerta… la abrace.

-Link… - cubrí su cara con mi pecho, pero podía sentir como empezaba a regarse las lágrimas de sus ojos…

-Zel… Perdóname… creo que rompí mi juramento… prometimos volver a reunirnos otro invierno ahí… pero yo jamás volví…

-Link… - ella me abrazo…

-Fuiste mi mejor amiga… y también…

-¿También? – pregunto crédula…

-Te quería de una forma especial… creo…

-¿Cómo sabes? Yo nunca lo supe…

-Mira tras la fotografía… Idiota – dijo Aryll, pasando frente a la puerta, algo me decía que había husmeado en mis cosas.

Ambos observamos…

_Mi mejor amiga y la niña más linda del mundo… ojala algún día nos volvamos a ver… y poder no ser cobarde para decirle que me gusta… /6 años/_

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, las de Zelda también... ¿a caso había sido el destino?

-Eso quiere decir… - decía ella mientras me miraba aun con lagrimas.

-Bueno… parece que si… aunque… No estoy seguro si me gustas o no – voltee a otro lado, en ese instante ella sonrió…

-Bueno… entonces es mi deber enamorarte de nuevo… Link – me tomo de sorpresa y beso mi mejilla… El amor… es para perdedores…

Yo también soy un perdedor.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

La verdad esto tendrá una continuación jejeje… pero ya será otra cosa, así que… espero que les haya gustado mi primer Fic… uwu y si es muy corto lo siento…

Acepto críticas constructivas…

Bueno en fin… nos vemos en el siguiente Fic! Un saludo cordial…

-Yuu-Link


End file.
